


Come Away With Me

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The course of the future can change in a small moment.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

She senses his hurt, anger, and brightening acceptance of her admission before Anakin makes his confession to her and her alone.

"More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

She goes to him, sensing the bright surprise and the ever more shining hope in their bond when she takes his hand gently into hers. Ahsoka looks at him with a slight smile.

"Perhaps you should leave the Order like I am, Master. Please come away with me and leave this war behind, Anakin."

The myriad of changing expressions makes it difficult for her to read his face for cues on what Anakin might be thinking even with the bond before he eventually nods his acceptance of her words.

"Let's do it, Ahsoka. As long as you stop using that nickname you gave me when we first met."

"Not a chance, Skyguy. _I_ happen to like it."

Ahsoka smiles teasingly at him and thinks that she can sense the blossoming joy of the Force at Anakin's choice. She squeezes his hands and turns to look at the rising sun peeking through the grey clouds.

*

A vase breaks as Palpatine snarls and throws a datapad at it, cracking the screen and obscuring the message on it as he just barely managed to keep control of his temper and his shields. So much work he had done.

How close he had been luring the filthy Jedi's Chosen One over to the Darkside through the many long years of waiting and planning. So close that he could have tasted the success of Anakin Skywalker's Fall from the Lightside of the Force.

His plans completely wrecked in that aspect as he sensed the Chosen One leaving the planet with his apprentice.

As he stared out the window towards the distant Jedi Temple, Palpatine thought that perhaps he could still salvage the rest of his plans without the boy at his side.

*

Ahsoka's listening to some of the local chatter in the tavern around her when the sudden sound of laughter jars her drifting attention. Idly, she glances over to the bar and finds that Anakin is smiling and laughing loudly at something that one of the drunk there were joking with each other over something that she can't hear from where she's sitting.

Undoubtedly she had heard Anakin laugh before back when they were still with Rex and the 501st, but she doesn't recall his laugh being happy or amused sounding then.

Usually, she's not one to be distracted by another person laughing much. At least not generally since they'd left the War and the Order behind.

But as she turns back to her drink and listening to the local gossips, Ahsoka decides in that very moment that she loves the sound of Anakin's genuine laugh; that she wants to be the one that makes him chuckle at something she says to him.

At the light of his presence against her mental barriers, Ahsoka quickly turns her attention back to her self-assigned task.

Here is his laugh makes her think of a bright, new star being born in the Galaxy, shining brightly against the inky black around it.

*

Their first kiss is modest enough that Ahsoka is left blinking in surprise and wondering if she imagined the whole affair because Anakin vanishes without giving him a word of explanation. She's honestly not even sure that it can be called their first kiss as far as she knows Anakin is the one man who is known for not making such a declaration toward anyone and then disappearing without a trace.

At least not after they had left everything and everyone they'd ever known behind when they had left the Jedi Order together.

And yet as Ahsoka gently touches her tingling lips, it seems that she's not the only who happens to be nursing new feelings for someone else.

 

Ahsoka finds him hours later on the roof of the old building that they recently started living; Anakin was sitting in one of the chairs that he'd carefully built out of the supplies he'd found scouting the area and staring up the stars. He looked over as she joined him, carrying some snacks on a battered tray that Ahsoka had successfully learned how to make on her own. She smiled at him as Ahsoka placed the plate down before she sat down beside him with a small grin and Anakin gently wrapped his arm around her, tucking her into his side.

They were both quiet as they sat there, eating the small bites of food and watched the twinkling stars.

*

Hers is the first kiss that he thinks he will treasure dearly in the privacy his memories of Ahsoka. She is different compared to the Angel that haunts his memories, but she would want him to be happy as he lays down beside Ahsoka later that night.

"I love you, Ahsoka," Anakin whispers in the dim darkness of their rooms, Ahsoka turns towards him and smiles brilliantly, gently caressing Anakin's cheek. She touches her forehead to his.

"I love you too, Anakin."

*

Months later, Anakin wakes up in their bed and realizes that falling in love with Ahsoka was the most surprising thing that could have happened in their life, but easy to do. It takes recalling that first kiss that they had shared to make him realize that there was something more than friendship happening with Ahsoka.

Feeling brave, Anakin will let himself slide closer to Ahsoka and push himself up onto his elbows to watch her sleep quietly beside. He felt some contentment at that moment and smiled softly as the sun's light gently poked through the thin curtains they used in their current home.

Boldly, he tucks himself into her side and watches Ahsoka sleep, before she grunts herself awake with a snore and bares the slightest tips of her fangs as she yawns loudly before rolling over to face him with a sleepy smile.

*

Ahsoka sips from her teacup, using the lightly steaming cup to hide her smile, she enjoyed the thoughtfulness that Anakin had put into the gesture of making them a home together and then bringing her some tea. After he sits down at the table beside her, Ahsoka leans into Anakin's side with a soft sig. She enjoyed the small moments of quiet that they managed to find in between the work contracts that kept Anakin out of the house and occupied during the day while she kept up to date on the happenings of the entire Galaxy.

"Tell me one more time that you love me."

She feels his smile against the side of her sensitive montrals as his lips brush lightly against a sensitive spot that he had recently discovered during a bout of bed-play.

"I love you very much, Snips."

She stifles a giggle at the breathtaking tenderness in her partner's voice before Ahsoka reaches over to gently squeeze his wrist.

"I love you too, Skyguy."

*

 

Many Years Later: 

Ahsoka sits back against the wall and watches as Anakin carefully trains in lightsaber maneuvres with their tiny gathering of secret students. Ahsoka helps him when she can spare a minute or two away from the chaos of a fledging Rebellion under a growing Empire, a state of being that she is left to wonder how Palpatine managed to get away with creating under the nose of the entire Galaxy.

So she watches him practice with the children, mostly because she's fascinated with watching them all practice together and watching how her former Master moves his body when he's focused on the moment. Either aware or unaware that he has an extra audience member.

She observes this and finds herself wondering what the future might bring for them.

That night when he joins her in their bed, she turns to him and wraps her arm around his middle, taking in the warmth of his presence.

"Hey, Skyguy."

"Yeah, Snips?"

The yawning precipice of the darkness beyond their little slice of peace hangs tauntingly before her as Ahsoka breathes in deeply as she takes the plunge over the cliff.

"Would you be at all interested in creating trouble for the Empire with me? One more time before we settle down and leave the Galaxy to the problems it creates?"

His cold, metal hand gently brushes against the slight hardening rise of her stomach. Without looking up at him, she hears his amused smile in his voice.

"You know I would like that, Snips. I would like that very much."


End file.
